User talk:Haidenisa
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Haiden The Hedgehog page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Metalman88 (talk) 15:04, June 24, 2013 (UTC) yyo man I'm doing FANTASTIC! as the doctor says (9th, at least) How are you, mister? :3 A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 03:15, March 16, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree nUUUUUU! ;A; Darn. I would've loved to see it! A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 03:26, March 16, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Oh gosh, you're right. XD Mostly request stuff and random conversations with KAT. I will make your talk page long, too. TIME TO SPAM YOU WITH MESSAGES >;D A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 03:32, March 16, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree It all depends on what I send you... .... . . . . . . .... . ..... . . ..... eue A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 03:37, March 16, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree ... ... . ... .. ........ .... . . . . . . . ...... that's morse code yyo it stands for gotta gO FAST A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 03:44, March 16, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree LOL not really XD I do not know any other language other than english, and I count morse code as a language :U A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 03:54, March 16, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree lolwhut whut does that mean? ;O A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 06:08, March 16, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree dude do you know morse code!?!?/1/12/!?1/!/1/?1/!?//11/1/1/1/11/!?!!??!?!?!??!?!/1/?!? LOL I feel stupid now for typing those random dots. That could've meant a whole bunch of things for all I know... A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 16:52, March 16, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree OOOOOOOOh. Okay, that makes sense. A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 22:13, March 16, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Gavin sprites so you do sprites can you do sprites for Gavin or no, if you are novice then I can understand Your character cameo in EotC How would you like your character to appear in the Edge of the Century comic? You have 3 options. Full Page Mentioned Single Panel If you found the one you want, tell me on my talk page. ~~Skinwalker111~~ hey it's me joythecat :3 Sonicfangirl (talk) 18:41, March 30, 2014 (UTC)How are you? :3 Are you still active? I need to know before I do Haidens intro in Cartoon Comics. I'll give you a couple of days to answer Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Ha ha yeah, it gets you 250 points! How cool is that Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Man, I hope that would work. I would really like to talk to you in voice-erson... anyways, maybe that would help. You should give it a shot. Good Luck :) ~~Gassy Boy~~ https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/7ecpj5vu58us00o7lhhuerqvns?authuser=0&eid=110036439443215284523 Let's see if you can join this time. ~~Skinwalker111~~ Hi...I've never really spoken to you before, so I thought I might say hi. :^) SUPER GREEN POWERS (talk) 16:33, April 26, 2014 (UTC) (BTW, how do you make it so that there is a pic of Haiden in the corner of the screen it's awesome) Scratch Yeah that's it WAIT DO YOU HAVE A SCRATCH ACCOUNT THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME SUPER GREEN POWERS (talk) 21:31, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Something I wanna show you. LOL Zy BG9K (talk) 10:10, April 28, 2014 (UTC) It's case sensitive so you have to make sure that "text" and "time" are all lower case and same with your username (the G and the H have to be capitalised, but everything else is lower case). "Four squiggly lines" means the four of ~ This is what it would look like:}} No problem at all bro! :3 I'm not sure if Skin is doing one this weekend (because his account and that stuff, + Momma's Day) but I will ask around to see if anyone else will. I might not join because I do have a nasty cold that I just got like literally two days ago UGHHH!H!H1!!!!!!!!1!!!!! But I'll try! If worse comes to worst I'll use chat or something. Also, on your profile, where it says "I Live In" .... BWUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMM I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 23:32, May 9, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Oh okay! I might join that stream later on AND NUUU DON'T THROW THE PIGGIES! YOU NEED THEM FOR BAC-ON D: you don't live in a country or city, or a state you live in a house I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 00:04, May 10, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Well, I'm making livetream today, so... yeah I'm the one making one ~~Skinwa--DAMMIT! Triple-One~~ https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/7ecpi0svfgiiis06ioaaatjgqg?authuser=0 OH WHAT?! NOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOooooo! Do you need any help looking up for how to find the solution? D: I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 22:11, May 16, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Uhh, that led to a video about selling cookies... and I think I can watch it on youtube but I won't be able to speak - Sigma Okay, turns out I can't even join... I have to study for finals today even though the next one is on Tuesday... yeah don't ask -.-" Sorry D: - Sigma I have no idea. I will be making one on a different computer, that's for sure. I will figure it out this week though. ~~Your bud, Tripe-One~~ Sorry for the late reply I would if I could. I need to get the gear for it ^^; Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Really! I thought you needed to use a computer, I have one I just don't like using computers. I just need to remember my google account password then I'll be ready Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) hooded boy with crow wings passes by, dropping an [http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SolariusFlare/RP_Battle_Tournament_Registry invitation..] Fortunately school holidays started today! The only thing stopping me is if there's something going on or a can't get it working. I think I may have to change my password though since I can't find it. Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Ok can't wait Also YEAHSJWJZKS 5,000 edits! Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Oh no! I found out my password so I can join a livestream now but my account shows my real name, it's obviously Sam but it also shows my last name which I prefer not to show Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) It doesn't seem to work on IPads :/ I'll try on the computer later Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Ok I changed my name! Yay so now it's the first letter of my first name instead of my full last name As long as I can get an empty room I can join the livestream Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Oh hey, sorry this is a late message! I went to watch some TV... snort. Anyways, I can probably do one later on in the day... I wonder if we'll have one today... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:27, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Oh no! I missed the livestream. Sorry about that, I was away for most of the day. I'll try next time Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Aw dammit I missed it :( I was at a party thing so yeah...sorry :( I hope I can join another one soon! <:) Yeah, I get shot quite a lot. (talk) 19:09, June 29, 2014 (UTC) I might join soon, I have some things to do first Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) I would love to join right now but there's too much people around Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) I saw the it in the activity feed. There might be a chance I could join but it's very small Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) ehheheheheheh.... about that... i'm not allowed to be in a livestream............................................... yeah. like in a few years...... electricCatfish (talk) 02:52, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ^-^' Sorry I didn't make it in time D: This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:10, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I don't really feel like doing one today. Maybe tomorrow? ~~Triple-One~~ Ahhhhh yeah I remember I was on mobile and I tried to make a thing where it said one thing and it was a link to another thing, but IT WAS SO DAMN HARD TO DO XD so it made a redlink to another page. Yeah, I get shot quite a lot. (talk) 14:10, July 5, 2014 (UTC) https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/g6nsk4ufwx7g5b432rnqv3knbya?authuser=0&eid=110036439443215284523 LIVESTREAM NOW Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 01:11, July 6, 2014 (UTC) IGMAH! Okay apparently SpyroBiel is gonna have a SFCW stream slumber party thing tomorrow night and she wanted me to help invite people, so I was wondering if you're able to join or not "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 01:08, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Okay :) :))))))) LOL THE IGMAH THING So yeah it's tonight now since well yeah Also snorty ads blocking stuff? DO YOU HAVE WEBSTEROIDS You can try to get Adblock Plus if you use Firefox or Chrome but if you have the Websteroids malware I don't think Adblock Plus works against them, according to Sigma and Dash... But yeah I can let the others know "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 16:51, July 11, 2014 (UTC) https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/gq6kejcx4dhsvkmyk5iwnu6vcia Here you go. I wasn't invited either o_0 I can blink when you do (talk) 03:24, July 12, 2014 (UTC) //nudge nudge// ... Hay. ---> https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/guonca4mkylnvjvpqkxrtvhswaa?authuser=0 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:24, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ── ── ── ── ── ── ██ ██ ██ ██ ██ ── ██ ██ ── ── ── ── ── ── ██ ██ ▒▒ ░░ ░░ ░░ ░░ ██ ▒▒ ░░ ██ ── ── ── ── ██ ▒▒ ░░ ░░ ██ ░░ ██ ░░ ░░ ██ ░░ ░░ ██ ── ── ██ ▒▒ ░░ ░░ ░░ ██ ░░ ██ ░░ ░░ ░░ ▒▒ ░░ ██ ── ── ██ ░░ ░░ ░░ ░░ ██ ░░ ██ ░░ ░░ ░░ ▒▒ ▒▒ ██ ── ██ ░░ ░░ ░░ ▒▒ ▒▒ ░░ ░░ ░░ ▒▒ ▒▒ ░░ ░░ ▒▒ ██ ██ ▒▒ ░░ ░░ ░░ ░░ ░░ ░░ ██ ░░ ░░ ░░ ░░ ░░ ░░ ██ ██ ░░ ░░ ▒▒ ░░ ░░ ░░ ░░ ██ ░░ ░░ ░░ ░░ ░░ ▒▒ ██ ██ ░░ ░░ ▒▒ ░░ ░░ ░░ ░░ ░░ ░░ ░░ ░░ ░░ ░░ ██ ── ── ██ ██ ██ ░░ ░░ ░░ ░░ ░░ ░░ ░░ ░░ ░░ ▒▒ ██ ── ██ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ██ ░░ ░░ ░░ ░░ ░░ ░░ ░░ ░░ ▒▒ ██ ── ██ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ██ ░░ ░░ ░░ ░░ ░░ ░░ ▒▒ ██ ── ── ██ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ██ ░░ ░░ ░░ ░░ ░░ ▒▒ ██ ██ ── ── ── ██ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ██ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ██ ██ ▒▒ ▒▒ ██ ── ── ── ██ ▒▒ ▒▒ ██ ██ ██ ██ ██ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ██ ── ── ── ██ ██ ██ ── ── ── ██ ██ ██ ██ ██ ██ ── Derp XxRapidflashxX (talk) 16:05, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Wut? X) Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Do you mean that one wiki? Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) I do indeed remember not being allowed to say the name :) And yes I do intend to rejoin that place once I've got my main group of characters (Sam, Zack, Bailey and Oliver) rebooted. Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) haiden you're just awesome - Triple-One well you're just awesome thanks for being a good friend - Triple-One OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 05:53, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Good news! I have finished my reboot so now I can rejoin the "place" *wink wink* I'm that guy who made the green rabbit person that you sometimes hear about (talk) haiden... what's that *points* *KABOOOOOM* OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 03:05, September 22, 2014 (UTC) I know I said I was going to post the reboot today but it might have to be tomorrow or the day after that due to technical difficulties I'm that guy who made the green rabbit person that you sometimes hear about (talk) is your icon cheeseburger man in his 20's OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 09:05, September 27, 2014 (UTC) YOU WANNA LIVSTRIM or not, because robbie is here and he wants 2 tawk 2 u guyz OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 00:11, September 28, 2014 (UTC) YEAH IT GOT REUPLOADED freakin' copyright OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 20:55, September 28, 2014 (UTC) bruce lee OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 23:41, October 3, 2014 (UTC) livestream (without the live) what do u think OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 23:38, October 4, 2014 (UTC) join whenever you feel like :) OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 01:12, October 5, 2014 (UTC) are you available for a stream happy slappy hallowallow (talk) 21:46, October 18, 2014 (UTC) ok, but i'm not starting it in a couple of hours, so are you sure happy slappy hallowallow (talk) 21:51, October 18, 2014 (UTC) 2 or 3 maybe 2 happy slappy hallowallow (talk) 21:59, October 18, 2014 (UTC) where are you at again because then its going to be, like, 5 for me when I make it happy slappy hallowallow (talk) 22:07, October 18, 2014 (UTC) ah, ok. let me guess, it's 6 for you right now, huh happy slappy hallowallow (talk) 22:14, October 18, 2014 (UTC) i wonder what this is happy slappy hallowallow (talk) 00:12, October 19, 2014 (UTC) "hey, don't push me" pumpkins are assassins, watch out (talk) 00:35, November 9, 2014 (UTC) "bread and butter" *slaps peter* pumpkins are assassins, watch out (talk) 06:03, November 9, 2014 (UTC) R U STILL HERE pumpkins are assassins, watch out (talk) 22:20, November 16, 2014 (UTC) do you want to hear the most catchiest song ever pumpkins are assassins, watch out (talk) 20:13, November 22, 2014 (UTC) O HAI MARK merry december, hoho--oh no (talk) 02:10, December 14, 2014 (UTC) u wanna tawk in chat ahm bored u kno, if u want 2, just askin' merry december, hoho--oh no (talk) 02:27, December 14, 2014 (UTC) You couldn't have said that a better time I'm playing it right now XD I'm that guy who made the green rabbit person that you sometimes hear about (talk) can u do me favor m8 merry december, hoho--oh no (talk) 00:41, December 29, 2014 (UTC) o hai mark i'm gonna have you to show everybody the gaming videos ok mark? they're not really made yet bcuz 'm a lazy fart, but they will be tho merry december, hoho--oh no (talk) 01:21, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey den merry december, hoho--oh no (talk) 22:50, January 17, 2015 (UTC) m8 you donut start talkin smart allen wit me boi roses are red, violets are blue, this is a signature, i left it here (talk) 23:02, January 17, 2015 (UTC) boy if you don't get roses are red, violets are blue, this is a signature, i left it here (talk) 23:05, January 17, 2015 (UTC) lenny y u do dis roses are red, violets are blue, this is a signature, i left it here (talk) 23:08, January 17, 2015 (UTC) lenny what ar u doing LENNY STAHP roses are red, violets are blue, this is a signature, i left it here (talk) 23:12, January 17, 2015 (UTC) OMAKAH DA LENNY INVASHIN IS TAYKIN OVAH HE DAH BAS roses are red, violets are blue, this is a signature, i left it here (talk) 23:16, January 17, 2015 (UTC)